


In the Jaws of Destiny

by gundamexia34



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamexia34/pseuds/gundamexia34
Summary: Naruto has gained the loyalty of a very old Summons Clan...The Pliosaurs! How will his enemies fare when the Jaws of Destiny clamp around their throats?A/N: Yes, for those who are scientifically inclined, I am aware that Pliosaur is a Genus and not an actual species. However, the summons are all the same species as Pliosaurus Funkei, otherwise known as Predator X. Therefore, I am simplifying it and calling them Pliosaurs.





	In the Jaws of Destiny

Naruto Uzumaki was staring at the moon, laying on his back on the orphanage roof. His eyes were dull and seemingly lifeless, and while one might think he is sad, he is honestly simply deep in thought. Earlier that day, he had seen something he found amazing. A silver-haired man had been standing in a training field with his back to the gate when he bit his finger, then did something that Naruto couldn’t see due to being behind the man. When the man was done, he had slammed his hand on the ground, and a dog had appeared at his side in a puff of smoke.

That had gotten Naruto curious, so he went to talk to the man, only to be told that he didn’t have time to answer questions, though at least he was polite about it. Not one to be easily deterred, The blond had gone to see his surrogate grandfather, the Third Hokage, otherwise known as Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The aged leader, when he heard about this, had simply chuckled and explained that what the man had done was known as the Summoning Jutsu. It required a contract with a clan of summons, usually sapient animals, and then you could use the Jutsu to summon members of the clan. Naruto then asked where he could get a contract like that, only for the old man to laugh and state that very few ninjas had the luck of finding one, and they were not likely to give it up without a fight.

The blond boy had pouted and kicked at the floor, looking so adorable that the Hokage had to give in to the urge to cheer the boy up. Thus he treated Naruto to ramen at Ichiraku’s despite how much he knew his wallet would hate him later.

All in all, Naruto felt the day had gone well, even if he was disappointed about not getting a contract for any summons.

The boy did have to wonder, though, what would happen if one tried to summon without a contract? He hadn’t thought to ask before, and now that the thought had occurred to him, the boy couldn't get it out of his head. Thus, why he was laying on the roof in the middle of the night, rather than being asleep or in bed.

_ 'Gah! This is getting me nowhere!' _ Naruto grumbled mentally, _ Maybe I should go for a swim, that always helps me to clear my head.' _

Nodding to himself, the blond 10-year-old child snuck back through the window beneath him into his room, changing out of his pajamas and into a pair of swim trunks. Then he slipped out the window into the branches of a nearby tree and climbed down to the ground.

And with that, Naruto was off, not knowing that he would be shifting the tides of destiny.

* * *

_ 'Ah, that is _ ** _so_ ** _ much better!' _ Naruto thought as he rested against a rock in a 'lake' built into one of the training grounds, having just finished simply performing several maneuvers in or under the water. At the moment, he was taking the time to catch his breath, doing a bit of a cooldown.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came from the gate. Naruto stiffened, then carefully peeked around the rock to see who was approaching.

It was a woman, a very attractive woman at that. Her purple hair had a slight gleam in the moonlight, and pupil-less brown eyes darted around as if looking for something. Naruto made sure that he was well hidden, knowing full well that some of the ninjas in the village did not view him fondly.

Soon enough, the woman bit her thumb, and Naruto’s eyes widened as he saw her bring her hands together in a certain way, then a different way, and yet another way after that.

"Summoning Jutsu!" She called out, slamming her hand to the ground before a large snake appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hello, Anko." The snake said in a feminine voice.

"Nagini." The woman responded with a nod, "How go the plans to start a separate sect of the Snake clan from that bastard Manda?"

"Not well, I'm afraid." The snake sighed, "The need to be subtle about recruitment is making it slow going, and we also have to ensure that none of those that refuse our offer can tell Manda of our plans. So far it hasn't been an issue, and we've made a sanctuary agreement with the slugs so that we can pull out and hide if Manda should find out, but that will only work for so long. Lady Katsuyu had agreed to arrange a meeting of the rest of the Summon Council, but it will take some time."

"Damn! Well, thanks for the update. Hopefully, we can get this mess sorted out soon." The woman replied, to which the snake nodded and vanished. The woman looked around again and then walked back out through the gate.

Meanwhile, Naruto had watched this in awe and glee. He knew how to summon now! And since he had been curious about what would happen if you summoned without a contract, he figured he could test it for himself!

Let it be said that while Naruto was a smart child, he was still a child just the same. Children are known for making stupid mistakes and decisions, and this was one of the latter.

Naruto bit his thumb and tried to replicate the woman's hand signs. He found it slightly painful, so he adjusted his signs so that they weren't as bad. He had no idea that the slight variations in his finger positioning would have an entirely different result. When he was done, he slammed his hand to the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" With the technique complete, the boy vanished in a puff of smoke as a small column of water briefly took his place before splashing to the ground. All that was left behind was a puddle of mud that had dried before morning came, leaving the Third Hokage in a panic as he tried to find his favorite blond.

* * *

With Naruto, he wound up swallowing a mouthful of water within moments as he wound up in a deep body of the stuff. He started to choke and tried to clear his lungs instinctively, only letting more water in. Soon, the lack of air began to drive him to unconsciousness, and as the world went black, he saw a massive form swimming towards him.

The darkness retreated when he felt the tips of sharp teeth lightly dig around his midriff, not piercing his skin but also keeping him in a firm grip. The sensation of being moved made him look around wildly before he noticed the world becoming brighter. Looking up, he saw the surface of the water fast approaching, and the moon shining down from the sky.

As soon as he breached the surface, whatever had him in its grip released him and he found himself falling, only to land on something hard. Coughing and gagging, he managed to get the water from his lungs at last.

"Are you alright, young one?" A voice asked, making Naruto look around.

There was a chuckle, and the green 'platform' he was kneeling on had the front of it turn, revealing a crocodilian head and an amused green eye.

"Hello, young one. I take it from your rather rapid movements that you have recovered. That is good, after all, I would not like you to die after the energy I put into rescuing you." The creature said, making Naruto widen his eyes.

"Whoa. Who or what are you?" The blond asked without thinking, making the creature outright laugh.

"I am known as Bruce, and I am a pliosaur. What is your name young human, and how did you get here?" The now named Bruce asked in return.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I was trying to do the Summoning Jutsu, but I got brought here instead." The blond introduced himself.

"Oh? And where did someone as young as you find our contract?" Bruce asked.

"I didn't. I was curious about what would happen if I did it without a contract and-"

"WHAT?!" Bruce shouted in a mixture of rage and incredulity, "Are you insane?! If you summon without a contract, you never know what will appear! You could easily bring about the end of the world!"

As Naruto paled, Bruce sighed.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. You're only a kid, and from what you said, nobody told you. Though I have to wonder how you ended up here rather than someone or something coming to you."

"Well, I know that I wasn't able to copy the hand signs perfectly. When I tried, my hands started to hurt, so I just made a few changes. Could that have done it?"

Bruce stared at the boy in front of him with shock. This kid had taken several humongous risks...Just to satisfy his own curiosity.

"Kid, you are either the bravest, craziest, or dumbest person I have ever met. How long have you been training as a ninja?" The pliosaur asked hesitantly.

"Umm, it's been about a year now, I think. When you mostly learn boring stuff like history, the days tend to blend together." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah. And that right there says it all." Bruce nodded, finally understanding the situation. Naruto hadn't had any information outside of what seemed to be the basics on summons, and he was young, so he would make mistakes.

"Well, anyway, what now? Do I sign your contract, or…" Naruto began, only for Bruce to laugh.

"Kid, if you want to sign the contract, you have to impress the boss. And I dunno whether you could even look at Old Xavier without pissing your pants." The dinosaur said, only to lightly yelp as Naruto slammed a fist onto his back, "What the hell?! How did you do that?"

"Do what? I just punched you." The blond asked in confusion.

"Kid, our hides are made of scales said to be as hard as stone, and you made me feel that through those scales!"

Naruto blinked.

"Well, I figured out a trick about halfway into the year when I realized my punches weren't doing a lot of damage. I started to launch a burst of chakra from my elbow just before I hit, and it made my punch faster and stronger." He admitted, and Bruce was the one to blink.

"Okay, that might do it. Still, I don't think you could handle the sight of Old Xavier. He's a hell of a frightening sight." Bruce said placatingly, only to feel another punch to the same spot.

"Hey, I'm not afraid to try. The only thing I fear is my friends and family getting hurt, and if keeping that from happening means I don't come home, then so be it. I realized a while back that if I wanted to be strong, I had to be ready to risk everything I had, even my life." The boy’s words were backed by a resolve in his eyes that Bruce had rarely ever seen, "So go ahead, bring on this 'Old Xavier' guy. I won't back down."

Bruce pondered for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do.

"Alright. But listen closely!" His second sentence cut Naruto’s cheering off before it could begin, "In order for you to meet the boss, I'll have to take you to him. That means we're going back underwater. He lives in the deepest of the depths, and the deeper we go, the more pressure will be put on your body. If it gets to be too much, tap my back twice and we'll head up, got it?"

"Yeah, but how will I breathe?"

"You leave that to me."

* * *

As it turned out, Bruce was able to project a very thin shell of chakra around the both of them that kept the water away. It was small enough that Naruto would feel the pressure of the water but big enough to allow him to breathe.

The pliosaur swam slowly, trying to avoid giving Naruto and health problems that he knew could come from ascending or decending in water too quickly for humans. As he did, he used his chakra as a sensory network to keep an eye on Naruto’s condition.

For 5 minutes everything was normal, then the pressure started to gradually rise. Within 30 minutes, the sunlight no longer reached the two of them, leaving only the dim light from Bruce's chakra to illuminate their descent into a massive ravine. As they went deeper and deeper, Naruto stared in awe at the various sea life and even had to stop himself from reaching out to touch some of the rather beautiful fish he saw lest he burst the bubble of air around him.

Bruce couldn't help but smirk as he 'saw' Naruto’s reaction to the underwater world and lack thereof to the pressure despite how much it tried to crush him.

_ 'Heh, he might just make it after all.' _ The ancient predator thought as he entered the final stretch. This was a perfectly circular tunnel that led deeper than any other in the Summon Realm. In this tunnel, the pressure went from a gradual climb to an exponential one, and even he had trouble moving.

Naruto had started feeling the pressure long ago, but he soldiered on and fought through the pain, knowing that he couldn't stop if he wanted that contract. As Bruce entered the tunnel, the pain became nearly unbearable, but he grit his teeth and bore it. Soon he was having trouble breathing, but still, he didn’t tell Bruce to stop.

Finally, the two of them exited the tunnel and emerged into an underwater cave of absolutely _massive _proportions. The light of the chakra bubble was barely enough to see 2 feet in front of them, and Naruto braced himself to meet this 'Old Xavier'.

He saw something move to the right and turned his head quickly in that direction. There was nothing there, so he looked forward again, only to see movement on the left. At that moment, he realized that whatever was down here was circling them, sizing them up.

"Ah, Bruce, my old friend! What brings you down here, and with such an interesting… 'Passenger' to boot?" A gravelly voice echoed throughout the cavern, the pure _power _within it surging through Naruto’s chest and nearly knocking what little air he was holding onto inside free.

"Xavier, you are not going to believe this, but the kid on my back...Well, he came here by sheer chance _without_ _a contract_." Bruce said.

There was a pause, and then _ something _ came forth from the shadows. It was a _ massive _ pliosaur, at least twice as big as the already sizeable Bruce. The teeth were at least three feet long and just as thick. Red eyes stared out from a face covered in white scales, as the owner observed the blond on his ally's back.

"You’re joking, a human _ child _ somehow managed to find his way here by pure chance? How in the hell does that happen?" Xavier asked as he got closer, expecting the kid to freak out. Instead, much to the shock of both ancient hunters, Naruto managed to push off of Bruce's back, then swam up to Xavier and put a gentle hand against his snout, eyes widened in obvious awe.

The two stared for a moment before Xavier let out a laugh.

"Oh, I like you, little human! Rather than fear me, you show nothing but respect and awe. Go to the floor, and brace yourself." The white pliosaur said, building up chakra. Naruto did as he was told, and then was shocked as the boss summon proceeded to release a wave of energy powerful enough to push all of the water out of the cave, leaving it with nothing but air. Naruto reflexively sucked in, then coughed heavily as his lungs started to rapidly expand from their near collapsed state.

When he managed to regain his senses, he found himself in awe that both Bruce and Xavier were _ floating _ in midair as if it were water.

"What...How?" The blond asked in shock.

Xavier chuckled.

"This is a simple chakra control exercise that all the members of our clan learn. Mastering it is considered a rite of passage into adulthood." He explained, before his eyes narrowed, "Now, would you care to explain how you got here?"

And so Naruto repeated his explanation of the events of that evening once more. Xavier listened intently, not saying a word until he was finished.

"So you truly did get here by sheer chance?" The Boss Summon muttered, "If you weren't here in front of me, I would never believe it. You have to have the strangest luck I have ever heard of."

"Yeah, the Old Man said the same thing one night when I wound up joining in on a game of poker with a few other ninjas as a joke." Naruto said, "I won almost every hand, but when it came time for me to go to the academy the next day, it was one accident after another!"

"I see. Still, you said you wanted to sign our contract. Why? You know nothing of our abilities, you know nothing of what we would ask in return for helping you in battle, why would you wish to ally yourself with a possible threat like us?" Xavier asked with a menacing grin. Naruto only laughed, which made him reel back and blink.

"Well, for one thing, if you guys were evil, then Bruce here would have let me drown when I first appeared or at least eaten me." The blond countered when he calmed down, "For another, if you can basically _ fly _and just consider it a chakra exercise, then you have to have some awesome powers on top of that, and I would love to see what else you can do!"

Again, there was a silence as Naruto and Xavier stared each other down, eyes locked and searching. Xavier saw no fear or dishonesty, only awe, and hope. Eventually, the albino pliosaur was the one to break eye contact as he reared back his head and laughed.

“You, kid, have some major guts! I like that! I’ll let you sign the contract, but first I want to warn you about what we will demand as a tribute.” The Boss said.

“Tribute?” Naruto asked hesitantly.

“Yes, every summon clan asks for some form of payment in exchange for helping in battle. The snakes, for example, demand Human Sacrifices.” Xavier explained, which sparked a memory that Naruto felt the need to mention for a reason he could not explain.

“I actually heard a snake summoner speaking with one of her summons about a separate clan of snakes or something like that.” The boy said, which made Xavier blink.

“Huh, interesting. We might be able to ally ourselves with this branch clan. Anyway, what the pliosaurs demand is simple. We ask for fish, and lots of it!”

Naruto blinked before he flinched and hesitantly posed a question.

“Would another kind of meat work? I live in Konoha, and any fish we get need to be imported so they’re rather expensive.”

Xavier visibly went thoughtful.

“Konoha, eh? Yes, I can see how getting fish there might be a problem. In that case, I think we can just settle on meat in general, and if we find a kind that we cannot digest safely we’ll let you know and you stop supplying it, agreed?”

“Yeah, I can work with that, dattebayo!” Naruto blushed right after that as he realized he had let his verbal tick slip in his excitement.

Xavier simply chuckled again. This kid was far too amusing.

“Alright then. Let the contract be brought forth!” With these words, a seal that had gone unnoticed engraved into the floor of the cavern began to glow. In a large puff of smoke, a scroll as large as Xavier’s fin appeared. The albino carefully unfurled a small amount of the parchment and placed his snout against a seal within. A smaller scroll, this one about as big as Naruto’s chest, appeared and was nudged towards the boy.

“Unroll it, then sign your name in blood before putting a handprint made of the same below that.” Xavier ordered, and Naruto nodded before following the instructions. Once he did, the scroll unfurled itself a bit more and a seal was revealed that released a scroll that easily fit in Naruto’s hand, “That is the first level scroll of our special summoner techniques. Every clan grants special techniques that only summoners of that clan can use. Those are the beginners or basic techniques. When you have mastered them, summon one of us and we will test you. Should you pass, you will be told how to access the next seal. The process will repeat until you have mastered all of our techniques.”

“Got it! Thanks, X!” Naruto said, making Bruce choke at the way he addressed his boss.

“Not a problem, Naruto. Now, we need to get you back to your realm. The question is how.” Xavier said as he mentally sighed.

“Why not just try the same hand signs you used to get here?” Bruce suggested, to which Naruto nodded. Replicating his earlier movements, he vanished from the chamber in a cloud of smoke.

Xavier sighed as he released his hold on the water, allowing it to rush in and fill the cavern once more.

“You know, we really should have mentioned-” Bruce began, only for Xavier to shake his head.

“We thought them lost, and from what I could tell, he does not know any more than we do. With any luck, however, he may just find more.” Bruce nodded to those words and swam back through the tunnel towards his usual swimming grounds.


End file.
